Broken
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: With almost everyone he cares about are gone, Tony is left broken, the only one left he loves is...Pepper. Song fic of the song 'broken by lifehouse' WARNING: Character death...well mentions of it... Might be continued...


**So i just got home from out of town and i left it kind of upset. It was a happy, yet depressing weekend. It was depressing because my uncle died last year around this day and my step dad and my grandma needed comfort so we (my family) went up to see her to help her so she wasn't alone. I didn't know my uncle much, but i knew him enough to know that my family loved him and he past away at a young age, so with my whole family stressing about it i couldn't help but be in a dark mood. Hence this fic.  
**

**Sorry if its horrible cause this is my first and probably last song fic. I'm thinking that im no good at the whole 'song fic' thing. Cause i don't even know if i did it right. I looked at a few of the already posted ones and i probably got nothing from them, but they were all really good! So addition to my dark mood i made this song fic of the song Broken by Lifehouse. Its one of my favorite songs and i thought if Tony was put into a specific position the song could relate to him pretty well. On very specific and rare positions. And i hope i put it out right.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IMAA or the song Broken by lifehouse. AS much as i want to, i never will... -.-  
**

* * *

**Broken~ Lifehouse**

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight._

Ever since he was alone, he felt like that was true as he stared at the smashed clock that laid on the floor. Not even bothering to tick. To keep up with life. It was as if it gave up on time and didn't care to be lost to the world. That's what Tony wanted to do then and there. Lose time. Exit the world where he can't be with his friends.

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow,_

_From stealing all my time..  
_

Again it was true. He wanted time to freeze and stop passing by him with no care to the world. His friends and family gone, he had no care for this world. No care for his life. It had two years without them, and he was still a tortured soul. If you wanted to call him that. He was broken. He was finally broken.

He sat on the creaky bed of the old Rhodes house. He listened to the music on his Pod. The song he currently was listening to was quite depressing, but he didn't care. His whole life without his best friend and the woman who cared for him like he was her own son. He lost his dad, his mother, and he couldn't bring himself to accept that they were gone.

_I am here still waiting  
_

_Though i still have my doubts  
_

_I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out...  
_

He couldn't help but think think that. The only person he had left was Pepper, but she was busy half the time. She did have a life. A life worth living, but his...his was just done. he could leave and the only person that would show that they cared would be Pepper.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

he couldn't

_With a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain there's healing  
_

_In your name i find meaning  
_

Sure the song was pretty much explaining his new found life. His dump of a living. He used to have it all. A mother and a father. he had a friend. THe best friend a person could have. Now...now they were gone. But he still had Pepper. She was the reason he was still here. Why he didn't decide to join the others. It was Pepper.

_So I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm holding on..._

_I'm barely holding on to you  
_

His grip on her and life was slim and slippery, but it was there. He was still holding on. As best as a broken soul could hold on. With time flying by he couldn't stand the silence that hung around him when he walked the streets. Or when he was getting food somewhere after hours of pestering from Pepper to get something to eat. He was holding on. He was. But it was hard when the only thing that he could think of was the night. The night it all went down. It had been his fault. his fault..

_The broken locks were a warning, you got inside my head_

_I tried my best to be guarded, but I'm a open book instead  
_

_I still see your reflection, inside of my eyes.  
_

_That are looking for purpose, they're still looking for life_

The dreams and thought smothered him. It haunted him. He was there. He could've done something. The locks that had in fact been broken, did warn him that if he got closer it would end. The thoughts took over. He didn't care. He kept going... When they were gone, he couldn't believe it. he wouldnt. he had to be pried away. he still thought there was life. Hope. Now even as he searched for it, he couldn't see the purpose of life with out his friend or family.

_I'm falling apart...I'm barely breathing..._

That instant he wanted to stop breathing stop breathing forever. His heart was broken and torn. He couldn't see sense in living. There was no life if the only thing he did was visit the place it all went down.

_With a broken heart_

_that's still beating...  
_

He was done. He was broken. His heart may still physically beat...but it stopped when his best friend's did. When his dads did. Even when the woman he concidered his second mom. His heart left with them. It was gone to world just like Tony wanted to be. He didn't want to be somewhere his friend wasn't. He couldn't. It was slowly killing him and it was a wonder he survived as long as he did. But he knew it was only a matter of time before he snapped. Before that last raging thought in his mind came true. Before his heart truly stopped beating...

He was broken...

And anybody could see it.

Nobody could help. He was only there still for one reason and one reason only...Pepper. But it was overwhelming. With people still wondering where Iron man disappeared too and even some people wondering about where Tony Stark was. Even Pepper wanted to know. Cause only two years ago he was standing strong. He was fighting crime like nothing was wrong. Without his friend, without his family, he was nothing. He was broken. Nothing but a broken soul that didn't deserve to breath. It was his fault.

He was broken.

**Okay first off, Don't be mad at me. I didn't finish the song or even get the last verse in. I did that slightly on purpose. So now HOW DID I DO? Just curious cause honestly i would look to the bright side and say this story will do great!...but no i really think i did the 'song fic' format or whatever wrong, cause from all the songfics that i read, did not look like this. Well sort, but...not really. So please give me your thoughts.  
**

**No flames please...Thx... Oh and if you want me to get the other half done just tell me and maybe i'll add another chapter, with the rest of the song. Cause honestly it isn't a long song. SO _If _you want another chapter of this just tell me. And i guess if you really want me to, i can turn this into a chapter story with more than just two chapters, explaining what actually happened to break Tony. What happened that took his best friend and his family away from him.  
**

**And if you're confused...probably not...Rhodey, Howard, and Roberta, did die. Sorry... :( but Pepper is still alive and she, like in every form of iron man is the one keeping Tony alive or sane...  
**

**So review and tell me how i did?  
**


End file.
